This invention relates to an apparatus for forming fused strips, such as for use in straps or belt loops, for the manufacture of garments.
In the manufacture of garments, strips of fabric are folded over and sewn together to form garment support straps or, in some cases, loops which are then attached to the garment to support a belt. Conventional straps or belt loops are formed by folding a fabric strip over a stay and then sewing the edges of the folded fabric strip together. It has been proposed to form such strips from a single ply of fabric which has its edges folded and sewn together over a strip of heat fusible plastic. The entire folded strip is then subjected to a sufficient amount of heat for a sufficient length of time that the strip of plastic will fuse the folded over edges together so that the strip will retain a firm and folded configuration. The strip can then be cut into appropriate lengths to form straps or belt loops which are then sewn on to the garments.
One problem with such a proposal is that the melting point of the fusible material is only 50.degree. F. or so less than the scorching point of the fabric. When heating the strip at a temperature which is below the scorching point of the fabric, a finite amount of time is required for the fusible plastic to become heated to its melting temperature in order that the fusing operation can proceed. Since these strips are most advantageously formed in continuous lengths, it is thus necessary to devise a pathway over which the strip can travel while being heated for the length of time sufficient to cause fusing to take place without scorching.